


creeper? aw man

by sickficbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minecraft, Ok bye, also my only fanfiction that doesnt involve vomit?? wahaaat, fuck creepers dude, hanamaki and mattsun are mean, honestly how does he keep a straight face, idk i spoiled the whole story, iwa puts up w oikawa's bs, iwaoi - Freeform, no beta we die like men, oikawa's house gets destroyed, sorry lol, they play minecraft, u should read it tho its cute, very short n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: aoba johsai third years play minecraft to cope w quarantine
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	creeper? aw man

“Hey, does anyone have… uh… like two iron ingots? I need to make a bucket.” Hanamaki asked in the call. Due to quarantine, the Aoba Johsai volleyball team’s third years hadn’t been able to spend much time together, so they were trying different ways to stay connected and one was by playing video games. 

“I don’t have any extras but you can borrow mine, if you want,” Mattsun replied, and the two made plans to meet.

Oikawa was busy, he was working on his and his boyfriend, Iwaizumi’s home base. He was trying to build a beautiful place for his boyfriend and him to sleep, while Iwaizumi was doing the mining. He placed a few more blocks as a finishing touch to the entrance and then looked out the window and everything was getting darker, it was becoming nighttime. 

“Hey can we all go to sleep? I don’t like dealing with monsters.” Oikawa asked into his microphone, he was kind of embarrassed to ask and he hoped that his friends didn't tease him. He looked up over his laptop, across the kitchen table to find his boyfriend rolling his eyes. 

“Oikawa, I didn’t bring my bed, I’m in the mines. You should go out and kill some mobs, they can drop cool items.” He replied, not looking up from his computer once. 

“Yeah, Oikawa don’t be a little pussy,” Mattsun added, laughing. 

“Fine. I will.” Oikawa replied. 

Oikawa tentatively led his character outside of the beautiful oak, spruce and cobblestone house he had created. He decided to place some torches around it to make it easier to see the monsters. He then equipped his stone sword, (he hadn’t done much fighting or killing so Iwaizumi decided to spare the iron for his own armor instead). Oikawa turned around quickly and saw a creeper approaching the house, but it was too late. 

“N-No!” He yelled, the house was completely blown up, and his character died. The screen went red and he stared at the options to respawn or leave the game. His heart sank in his stomach.

“You didn’t see the creeper…?” Mattsun giggled, obviously making fun of him. 

“They’re literally so slow, Oikawa, did you seriously not hear or see it?” Hanamaki laughed.

“Hey, They can come from behind. Did it break anything important, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, still not looking up from his own mining. 

Oikawa was honestly in shock. He had spent hours now making the house and now it was decimated. From the potted saplings and flowers to the trap doors used for decoration, it was all gone. He felt tears start to prick his eyes.

“I’m gonna go, bye.” He said quickly, his voice was higher pitched, the whole team knew that meant he was upset. He exited the game and the call. Iwaizumi looked up confused and saw Oikawa slamming shut his laptop and running out of the room. 

“Shit, I’ll be right back.” He said, pulling his headset off as well and starting down the hall. His legs felt numb because he’d been sitting at that table for so long. 

“Hey Oikawa, what’s up?” He said as he turned into his bedroom, sitting down beside his boyfriend. Oikawa had wrapped himself under heavy sheets. A weird sound emerged from the mound that was his boyfriend. A… sob? 

“Hey, Tooru, are you actually crying?” He lifted the sheets and saw his boyfriend, tears streaming down his red, blotchy cheeks. Oikawa quickly shielded his face with his hands. “Oh, love. What happened?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice was laced with patience and caring. He softly pulled the boy into his arms so he could rest his head on his chest, Iwaizumi knew that was his favorite cuddle position. 

“The creeper… it blew up the house.” He said, biting his lip to keep from crying. 

“Oh honey, the house you’ve been working on this whole time?” 

“Y-Yeah… I know it’s stupid I just… I was really proud of it y’know?” He mumbled, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s heather grey sweatshirt, his tears soaking it into a darker hue. Iwaizumi found his fingers raking through Oikawa’s soft, beautiful hair and the boy melted into the touch. 

“It’s not stupid, you spent like,” Iwaizumi checked his phone for the time. He saw probably twenty texts from Hanamaki and Mattsun but those two could wait. “You’ve been building it for like four hours. If I died with all the stuff I had been mining I would’ve been really, really upset too. It’s okay, Tooru.” He comforted his boyfriend, who was calming down. 

They stayed like that for a while, Oikawa wrapped in his arms, and soon his cries turned into sniffles and then to nothing. 

“I can help you rebuild it?” Iwaizumi proposed, and Oikawa sat up, a small smile on his face. He quickly wiped his stray tears and nodded and the pair headed back out into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope u enjoyed! i have a tumblr @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke if u like sickfics! i also take requests on my tumblr! have a great day/night :)


End file.
